kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Planeti
Përshëndetje, artikujt tu i kam grisur sepse kan qenë në vend jo të duhur. Cdo person, nëse është ndonjë biografi duhet futur në artikullin e tijë kurse cdo prosefion në vendin e vetë si gjeografi, artisti, perandri, vrasësi etj ose nëse don që disa persona të i mbledhësh brenda një faqeje atëhere krijon lista: shembull: Lista e piktorëve shiptarë, Lista e presidentëve të Shqipërisë, Lista e gjeografëve shqiptarë, Lista e gjeografëve të Kosovës etj. Shumë me rendësi është që në artijur të përdoren shkronjat ë, Ë, ç dhe Ç (në diskutim nuk është pa tjetër). Nëse ke dicka të pyetësht mos hezito më pyet. (Puntori 20 Gusht 2007 12:21 (UTC)) Pershendetje E kam te kjarte se nuk e kam vendos ne vend te duhur por a ka mundesi te me kthehet e ta vdndosi ne vendin e duhur.Planeti 20 Gusht 2007 12:40 (UTC) :Po e shoh cka mund te bej. (Puntori 20 Gusht 2007 13:08 (UTC)) Ngatërrim Planet shiko se ke ngatërruar Kategorit me Artikujt. Si do që të jetë nëse të duhet ndrihmë pyet. Nuk ka pyetje të gabuar por vetëm përgjegje të gabuar. Si do që të jetë për pjesët që mendonë se nuk je në gjendje të i integroshë në artikujt ekzistues shkruaj në fleten e diskutimit të artikullit përkatës ose nën seksionin Shiko edhe këtë.--Hipi Zhdripi 29 Gusht 2007 14:18 (UTC) Editimi i Figures thumb|220px|right|Flamuri i Shqipërisë. (shembull) Pershendetje! Kam nevoj per nduihme rreth vendosjes-veprimit me foto. nese keni mundesi te me ndihmon do t'u jem mirenjohes. Falminderit... :: thumb|220px|right|Komenti ... :::Figura:Shembull.jpg - eshte baza e figures :::thumb - e vendos nese i shton figures koment, pa thumb nuk paraqitet komenti nen figure. :::right, center apo left - jane qe te mundesojne qe figuren te e vendosh djathtas, ne mes ose majtas. Nese e ke thumb nuk ke nevoj te e vendosh right sepse figura automatikish kalon ne te djatht. :::220px - eshte numer i cili mund te nderrohet dhe sipas petij numri caktohet madhesia e figures por nuk duhet harruar gjithmon prapa te i vendoset px. ::: Komenti... - Nese do i vendos fotos koment ::: |''' - Tegjitha komandat ndahen me |. ::: Pa '''thumb - nese nuk do te i vendosh fotos koment, mos i vendo komanden thumb. :: Pershendetje (Puntori 19 Shtator 2007 14:05 (UTC)) Kategoria dhe Artikulli Category:Ishuj‎ --> Brionet Vlerësimi i juaj për artikullin më duket tepër kritik, dhe i tepruar. Nëse për juve nuk vlenë të shkruhet se Gad. I Istrës ka marr emrin nga fisi Ilir atëherë le të jet shtu , por unë megjithëate mendoj se ka vlerë të madhe. Ju faliminderit për bashkpunim pres ndihmen tuaj konkrete, do t'u jam mirënjohës.Planeti 2 Shtator 2007 10:53 (UTC) Ne jemi duke u munduar të ndihmojmë në gjërat konkrete (teknike) të projektit. Për përmbajtjen e artikullit nuk e kemi fjalën. Shiko më poshtë udhëzimet që po i jepë Përdoruesi:Eagleal. Do të vije dita që do qeshim për këto mosmarrveshje. Tung--Hipi Zhdripi 2 Shtator 2007 18:05 (UTC) ---- :Planet, meqë informacionet i ke shkruar ti të lutem të marësh textin që shkruajte dhe ta vendosësh te artikulli Bionet. Poshtë texti: Ishuj dhe park nacional në detin Adriatik, në pjesën kroate të Adriatikut.Gjinden në perendim të bregdetit të Istrës dhe përbëhet nga 14 ishuj me një sipërfaqe 36.3 km katrorë. Dy ujdhesat më të mëdha jan Brionet e Mëdha 7 km katrorë dhe Brionet e Vogla 1.7 km2. Brionet jan të banuara qysh heret. Në mijëvjeqarin e prë para krishtit në Brijone vjen fisi ilir Histri, nga I cili fis më vonë e merr edhe emrin gadishulli I Istrisë. Ma vonë vijnë Keltët, dhe Romakëtdhe në shek. e në e VI-të Kroatët. Duke iu faliminderuar bukurive natyrore Brionet në vitin 1983 i kan shpallë park nacional. :Shpresojë të kesh kuptuar, faleminderit. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 2 Shtator 2007 13:22 (UTC) Kategorit Futja e artikujve në kategori bëhet duke shënuar në fund të fletës Category:Filonkategoria. Fatëkeqësisht ky term i urdhëresës së sistemit operues ende na duhet të përdorim në anglisht.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Shtator 2007 08:01 (UTC). Shiko historikun e fletës Versioni Planeti ; Versioni Eagel; (këtu e futa në kategori)--> Versioni Dan--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Shtator 2007 08:06 (UTC) Upss!!Nëse jemi duke të bezdisur vazhdoje tënden dhe mos u ndal. Vetëm se me pak përkushtrim na lhtëson edhe neve punën.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Shtator 2007 08:09 (UTC) Ke një përgjegje KËTU. Tek kategoritë nuk është pikë-presje; por pikë-pikë :. Zmadhojë shkronjat se i dëmtonë sytë. Upss!! Ndoshta të hynë në punë kjo -- > Ndihmë:Tabela. Ka edhe disa gjëra tjera pos Tabelave por ende nuk është përfunduar ky Doracakë.--Hipi Zhdripi 8 Shtator 2007 07:13 (UTC) Kategorizimi i kategorive I nderuar editues kategorizimi i kategorive behet sipas logjikes vertikale te gjerësisë tematike gjithëpërfshirëse. Pra logjikisht kategoria Male nuk mund te jet pjese e kategorisë Male në Kosovë, por e kundërta, pra ajo që është më e vogël hyn në atë që është më e madhe. Ja një shembull: Category:Maja në Kosovë --> Categoy:Male në Evropë -->Category:Male. (Kështu me e vogla shkon tek e madhje). (Puntori 9 Shtator 2007 13:31 (UTC)) ::Ne te shkruajm ty per diskutim kurse ti nuk diskuton dhe pastaj ankohesh se artikujt jane ne emer te tjeterkujt apo edhe te jan grisur. ::Puna qe po ben ti eshte gabim. Malet e karadakur nuk shkruhet ne kategori por haper artikull per to si Alpet, Korabi, Himalajet, Olimpi etj etj. pra : Malet e Karadakut e jo te futet material ne kategori sepse do te griset tan kohen dhe ne ket menyr edhe neve na merr koh por dhe vet humb kohe. (Puntori 10 Shtator 2007 07:59 (UTC)) Faleminderit shum, ju kerkoj falje por me te vertete po me ngatrrohen gjerat edhe njiher ju faleminderoj per ndihme.Planeti 10 Shtator 2007 08:05 (UTC) ::Je i mire se ardhur.Kurdo qe te duhet ndiohme me shkruaj dhe kurdo qe mundem te ndihmoj. (Puntori 10 Shtator 2007 11:49 (UTC)) pershendetje . Dua te filloj me regjionet e Kosoves si nenkategori te Categori Kosovë, tregom si te vproj ose te lutem rregulloje qe te mund te vazhdoj te shkruaj per regjipnet e Kosoves. psh, Anamorava si regjion, pastaj regjionet tjera etj ju faleminderoj per ndihme dhe bashkpunim Planeti 12 Shtator 2007 08:45 (UTC) ::Ti shkruaj artikuj shembul: Anamorava, etj dhe une pastaj i kategorizoj dhe pasi te e shohesh se si i kategorizoj une patasj edhe ti i kategorizon. Kryesore eshte te mos futesh materiale ne kategori por te krijosh artikuj. (Puntori 12 Shtator 2007 09:23 (UTC)) Pershendetje. Ju kerkoj falje jam munduar qe mos te ju ngarkoj opor si duket i kam ngatrruar gjerat. jam munduar te shkruaj pe rnji vendbanim ne Bullgari e si duket i kam ngatrruar gjerat. ju kerkoj falje, e njiherit ju falaminderoj per ndihme e bashkpunim.tung ::Mos ki dert. E permiresova artikullin duhesh vendosur tek Arbanasi (Bullgari), sepse me titullin Arbanasi tanime ekziston arikulli dhe do te ket nje artikull kthjellim per kete per te treguar se me emrin Arbanasi njihen disa vendbanime dhe jo vetem 1. Pershendetje ´(Puntori 17 Shtator 2007 14:14 (UTC)) Comandi Redirect Nje keshill dhe ndihme: Kur eshte nevoja si tipi i Kalabria dhe Calabria nuk ka nevoje te besh nje artikull per çdo na ato. Ka dy menyra: # Çone nje #REDIRECT [['''artikulli]]' ne faqen tjeter, jo ate origjinalen. # E zhvendos faqen (''shiko lart ke nje '''buton Zhvendose) te emri origjinal. Shembull: * Krijove artikullin Kalabria, por duhet te jete Calabria? Atehere "Zhvendos" Kalabria -ne- Calabria. * Krijove artikullin Calabria, por duhet edhe Kalabria? Atehere ço '#REDIRECT [['Calabria]]' ne faqen '''Kalabria'. Shpresoj se u shpjegova mire. Ke edhe kete ne qofte se te intereson: Wikipedia:Si redaktohet një faqe. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 23 Shtator 2007 14:35 (UTC) Falminderit shum por besom krejt meë është ngatrruar tw lutem rregulloje si të mundesh. Flm ne bashkpunim. Kristofor Kolombi pershendetje! Nuk kam pasë njohuri se ndodhet artikulli per K. Kolumbon, pastaj ka ndodhë që të jetë i dyfisht. Ju ksha lut ta zgjidhni kete problem sepse nuk kam njohuri si ta bëjë. Vendosni vet cili ka përparsi. Faleminderit për ndihmë. ::Ska dert. Meqe je ti autori atehere vetem kopjoje materialin nga artikulli qe ke hapur ti tek ai qe ka ekzistuar me pare dhe pastaj une e grisi kete qe ke hapur tash. (Puntori 26 Shtator 2007 12:45 (UTC)) Faleminderit per mirkuptim dhe bndihme e bashkpunim Shkronja I = i :Tung planeti, :Shih pasi te i postosh artikujt kontrollo shkronjen i''' sepse po mbetet me te madhe '''I neper fjali. (Puntori 10 Tetor 2007 11:39 (UTC)) Pershendetje faleminderit nuk kam menduar per kete, tung ''--84.22.47.181 23 Janar 2008 22:33 (UTC)Tekst i pjerrëtMedia:[[Figura:Shembull.oggTekst i pjerrët]] Rregullimi i figurave :Planeti, :Figurat nuk ka nevoj te vendosen vetem ne fund te artikullit, pra mund te i vendosesh kudo dhe madhesia 220px nuk eshte fikse por mund te e rrisesh ose zvogelosh varesisht se si te duket me estetike ty er artikullin. :Sa i perket figurave per nje teme te caktuar mund te gjesh figura te shumta KETU dhe per ta vendosur figren ne wikipedia shqip e kopjon vetem emrin nga atje. :Nese te duhet ndihme me shkruaj. Tung (Puntori 15 Tetor 2007 10:24 (UTC)) Pershendetje faleminderit shum të pwrshendes. Pershendetje 1 Ju lutem te ma korigjoni nji gabim e ka bere ne artikujt e fundit . Kam shkru per Dr. Ejup Ganiq, por ne vend se ta permirsoj gabimin une i kam kriju dy artikuj te ngjjashem por njeri eshte shtypur titulli akademik gabimisht me falni por ju kisha lut qwe ta permirsoni gabimin tim.Ju lutem ta grisni at icli eshte shenuar gabimisht.Ndersa tjetrin ta vendosni te categoria Përsonalitetie. Unë nuk munda ta bëja. Planeti 16 Tetor 2007 15:58 (UTC) :::U kry puna gabimit. ::: E kam edhe nje sugjerim: Kur po i fillon artikujt shpesh po e shoh: ''Emri i artikullit'. - pra kete: .- mos i perdor sepse po duhet pastaj me i largu. Flm per mirkuptim. (Puntori 16 Tetor 2007 16:48 (UTC)) Faleminderit shum. tw pwrshendes Shkronja q dhe ç :Pershendetje, :Artikujt qe i punon, emrat e fshatrave afersisht i njoh (se vij nga ai rreth), por jo sakt dmth emri zyrtar se si njihen. Shembull ne e njohim Pograxha ti e ke emeruar Pogragja (mbase ke informata me te sakta). :Ajo qe dua te them eshte se duhet te kemi kujdes me shkronjat xh dhe gj sepse ne kosovë shpesh thuhet '''gj e literaturalisht shkruhet xh. :Ajo qe eshte edhe me e rrezikshme dhe qe perdoret me shpesh eshte q'''. Pra eshte shume e qarte se ne kosove perdoret '''q ne te folur e qe ne shume raste nenkupton ç''' dhe shkruhet ç. Per kete duhet qe te jemi te sigurt kur kemi ç te e shkruajm ashtu dhe jo q. :Shpresoj ne mirkuptim. (Puntori 18 Tetor 2007 07:55 (UTC)) Më vjen mirë që mund të kontriboj në këtë drejtim. Repekt të madh për punën tuaj. Sinqerisht. Kemi probleme sa i përket përdorimit të shkronjëws q, dhe ç pastaj gj dhe xh kur përdren për emrat, e kam edhe unë. Emrat zyrtar mendoj se disa as qëw kan kuptim por ne mundësisht duhet respektuar faleminderit për korigjim . pres ndihmen tuaj gjithnji. Fshati Besa Pershendetje ! ju lutem dua te shkruaj per nji fshat i cili ndodhet ne Tivar te Malit tw ZI me emrin Besa, por nuk po mundem sepse nuk kam pwrvoj sepse me te njejtin emer ekziston artikulli per Besën si fjlë nderi tek shqiptatët. Prandaj kam nevojë pë ndihmë. :: Shkruaje artikullin ketu: Besa. (Puntori 23 Tetor 2007 12:40 (UTC)) Reth fshatrave shqiptare ne Mal te Zi Nese e kupton serbishten atehere KETU mund te gjesh fshatrat e malit te zi dhe mund t'i kombinosh informatat tua dhe informatat qe ata i kan. (Puntori 25 Tetor 2007 19:49 (UTC)) Pershendetje ! Nuk kam problem me serbishten aspak, por po kam roblem me perdorimin e grfikoneve , bartjen e tyre, shabllinin e grafikoneve , para dy dite mesova shabllonin e vendbanimeve ne serba e Mal te zi, po po kam nevoje per grafikone e tabelat tjera. Flm nw Ndihmen tuaj te pershendes. :Ok, meqe nuk ke problem me serbishten atehere e ke leht me i bart grafikonet se ato i kishin pershkru brenda se ku fillon grafikoni dhe ku mbaron dhe vetem kopjoje edhe fshija pershkrimin serbisht dhe u kry. Nese nuk funksionon ne fund te kodit vendoja: '''|} sepse behet fjale per 2 grafiqe. Nese nuk funksionon atehere kopjoje ashtu si eshte edhe fute ne kod te artikullit dhe e fsheh dhe pastaj une e permiresoj. :Nje material e fsheh ne artikull nese e fut ne mes kti kodi: ''', pra ajo qe eshte mes ketyre kllapave nuk paraqitet ne publik por mbetet ne kod. (Puntori 26 Tetor 2007 09:09 (UTC)) Pershendetje! rregulloje nese ke mundesi artikullin rreth Trojeve Shqiptare. flm tug. Emrat e fshatrave Per emrat e fshatrave qe i nderrova mund te vertetosh KETU. (Puntori 8 Nëntor 2007 12:50 (UTC)) Pershendetje . Flm e kam te kjartë. tung.Tung. Hartat e fshatrave :Tung Planeti, :Ki kujdes me fotografite e fshatrave sepse nese nuk kane license ato grisen, pra duhet te jau vesh licensen e duhur ose linkun e web hartes ose web faqes ku i merr. (Puntori 22 Nëntor 2007 08:25 (UTC)) Licensimi i fotografive :Tung Planeti, : Gjer me tani nuk te kam percjell se i ngarkon ti fotografite apo i gjen ne "commons", por e pash se ti i ngarkon. Vendosju license fotografive sepse fotografite pa license nje dite te aferme do te gisen, pra cdo here qe ngaron 1 fotografi venso licensen. Per fotografite tanime te ngarkuara mund te shikosh ketu licensat dhe tua vendosesh. (Puntori 3 Dhjetor 2007 09:50 (UTC)) Tung Puntori, flm per verejtjet. por te lutem me ndihmo si duhet te vproj ne lidhje me licencat. Por te me ndihmosh eshe si mund ti krijoj fotot qe i bej vet. nukpo kam njohuri. E di se jam i tepert por me ndihmo. Faleminderit per bashkpunim dhe te persghendes perzemersisht. tung. pres ndihmen tende. ::Tung Planeti, ::Kjo: Category:Licensa_skedash i ka licensat, kur e trus linkin e licenses celet licensa edhe shkrun se cfar lloji asht dhe ker me e perdor nje lloj qe e sheh se duhesh me ja ndu ndonje fotografies tonde atehere i përdor kllapat , shembull: , kjo asht licensa per kopertinat e albumeve te kengeve. ::Menyra me e leht per ty si fillestar ne ket sfer eshte qe ti fotografive cka i ke ngarku (( fotot qe i ki ngarku ti jan KETU)), dmth ketyre fotove shkrujau nga nje kompent dmth ku e ki mar ne cilin web, nese e ki bo vet me aparat ose dicka. dmth informata per burimin e fotos se ku eshte mar shkruj dhe pastaj une i licensoj dhe pastaj ti mesohesh nga ato qe i licensoj une se si me i licensu. (Puntori 3 Dhjetor 2007 20:33 (UTC)) :::Veprimet qe do t'i marr metej jane ne baze te vlerësimit te veprimeve ne wikipedia anglisht dhe ne commons dhe ne wikipediat tjera te medha. :::Keto veprime jane:: ::;Grisje :Tëgjitha figurat e marra nga faqja fallingrain.com grisen sepse asnje wikipedia nuk ka marr foto nga kjo faqen por vetem ka perdorur lidhjen tek "lidhjet e jashtme". Gjithashtu edhe fotografite e marra nga web faqja millsaps.edu do te grisen sepse nga ky burim nuk eshte marr asnje fotografi pervec 1 me licens te kaluar e ajo gjendet ne wiki commons. (Puntori 4 Dhjetor 2007 19:53 (UTC)) :::Pershendetje :::I neruar planeti, sipas mendimit tim gabim bën qe figurat i licenson me licensen '''Free Use duke mos qene te tilla. Me heret ose me vone ato figura duhet shikuar dhe licensa e tyre duhet ndryshuar sepse kjo eshte ne enciklopedi dhe informata eshte e lire e hapur, nese ti e liron nje fotografi nga pergjegjesia duke mos qene e liruar nga wikipedia cdokush mund te e perdor ne web te vet ose cdokund dhe pergjegjesia mbetet mbi wikipedia shqip. (Puntori 5 Dhjetor 2007 10:21 (UTC)) faleminderitI Po e shoh se nuk po i kuptoj kwto gjera, ndihmom si duhet vepruar. Si të veproj me foto që i bëjë vet. :::Fotot qe i ben vet i licenson me licensen , pra kete kodin e kopjojn dhe e fut tek fotografia dhe kryhet. Kurse fotot qe i merr nga web faqet edhe pse i licenson prap se prap vendose linkun se ku e ke marr, ashtu eshte me lehte per te vertetuar. (Puntori 5 Dhjetor 2007 10:55 (UTC)) Figurat ne commons :Pershendetje, :vetem deshta te te informoj se figurat qe gjenden ne commons nuk duhet kopjuar por vetem linkun e figures e kopjon dhe e vendos ne artikullin perkates dhe wikipedia shqip e lexon nga commons. nga wikipediat tjera nuk e lexon por nga commons tegjitha llojet e skedareve (fajllave) i lexon. (Puntori 9 Dhjetor 2007 00:05 (UTC)) Figurat pa license figurat u lisencuan. (Puntori 13 Dhjetor 2007 14:14 (UTC)) Figura Atns7.jpg u gris sepse i mungonte licensa. (Puntori 13 Janar 2008 13:50 (UTC)) I nderuar Planeti figurat nga ameza e internetit http://www.fallingrain.com nuk kemi te drejt ti marrim e asesi te i emerojme si publik domain figura. (Puntori 13 Janar 2008 13:45 (UTC)) Ok faleminderit .por tregom sea kemi drejt ti perdorim nw at formen si lidje te jashtme siq e kam prektikuar. :Po, si lidhje te jashtme mund te perdoren linkat nga aj server. (Puntori 13 Janar 2008 18:30 (UTC)) Tung Puntori. je i zellshem . permirsome kete gabim .Artikulli Gadishulli Ballkanik ekziston, e un e kam bwrw edhe nji por me titull gabim te lutem grise. Feleminderit per ndihmë. Planeti 14 Janar 2008 11:12 (UTC) Emrat e figurave :Pershendetje Planeti, :Fotografite qe i ke ngarkuar gjer me tani shumica nuk kan emra perkates, por thuajse vetem shkronja. Keto fotografi duhet emera me emer perkates. Me vie keq por mesa verejta e vetmja menyr per te ber kete eshte duke ngarkuar ato foto pereri dmth duke jau nderruar emrin ne kopmjuter. Fotot e tua jan KETU. E di se te del pune, por fotot pa emer jan te pa pranueshme sepse mund te ngarkohen me shume se 1 here dhe perseri te mos ken vlere ne me shume se 1 artikull. :Une kete e lash te e besh ti sepse ti je ai qe ke punuar per ti ngarkuar heren e pare. Nese ti nuk do te interesohesh per ta bere kete do te jem i detyruar une te e bej. :Flm per mirkuptim. (Puntori 20 Shkurt 2008 12:33 (UTC)) Flm, per keshilla. Te kisha lute me me ndihmu, shiqo dy -tri te fundit se a jane mire te punuara. flm per bashkpunim .20 Shkurt 2008 19:18 (UTC) ::Mir e ke bere. Dmth emrat ti vendohen fotove ashtu si e kan funksionin. Fotot qe kane nje funksion te njejt si ati te statistikave te popullsise qe i ke bere ti ato mir kishte pas qen mundesisht me i ba me emrea te njejte ne fillim. Shembull: Levzja e pupullsisë së ..... , dmth pjesen e pare te emrit te e ken te njejte. Pershendetje (Puntori 21 Shkurt 2008 09:19 (UTC)) Zevendesimi i figurave :Pershendetje Planeti, :nese ka mundesi kur i zevendeson fotot me foto te reja me emer te rregulluar, atyre te vjetrave te ua vendosesh stampen grise ashtu me leht i gjej edhe i grisi. Flm. (Puntori 3 Mars 2008 10:32 (UTC)) Harta Tung! Po më duket se ke të dhëna për kahinat e ndryshme shqiptare. Nëse kjo nuk është vetëm "dukje" atëher do të ishte mirë që të krijojmë harta. Pasi që për krahinat mendojë se është vështirë të tërhiqen vijat e kufirit, për këtë do të ishte mirë që mbi qendrat (qytet, fshatrat etj) të vendosen tolla ngjyre ashtu që edhe hapsirat nën ndikimin e dy krahinave të mund të dallohen që kanë qenë apo janë si të tilla. Deri më tani një gjë e till në hapsirën shqiptare nuk ekziston!!! Ka harta të ndryshme, që besa edhe me kufinjë por saktësia e tyre lë një pikëpyetje të till që krijon botëkuptim të gabuar. --Hipi Zhdripi 6 Mars 2008 11:15 (UTC) Përshëdetje të përzemërta! Jam i gatshëm të ja kontributin tim aq sa mundem. Jam shum i interesuar pikërisht në këtë lami ta jap kontributin tim.Më duhet ndihmë e madhe sepse nuk kam njohuri të mjaftushme me kopjuter. Por jam i gatshëm të bashkpunoj, gjithësesi. teritorin e Kosovës e njoh shum mirë, por mendoj se munde mjaft të kotriboj edhe pë teritoret shqiptare edhe jasht kosovës sidomos në Mal të Zi dhe Serbi. kam njohuri të mira për Sanxhakun e Tregut të Ri. Vetëm më duhet ndihmë dhe përkrahje. pres ndihmen dhe sygjerimet tua. Hartat kan vlerë të pa savendsushme. Tung, të përshëndes.Planeti 6 Mars 2008 11:55 (UTC) Do të mundohem të gjejë ndonjë ndihmë teknike. Nëse nuk gjejë diçka të mirë e bëjmë të thejeshtë.--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Mars 2008 18:38 (UTC) Tung, Më pëlqen kjo që bëni ju dhe të tjerët, të faliminderoj për këshillat dhe ndihmen tuaj.Planeti 6 Mars 2008 18:41 (UTC) :Une mund te ju ndihmoj qe nga hartat e lejuara te krijojme harta tjera me ngjyra perkatese, qofte me ngjyrim te nje teresie qoft me vendosje te pikave te identifikimit te vendbanimeve. Kam njohuri shume te mira mbi programet fotografike. (Photoshop. photoimpact, Jasc etj.). (Puntori 6 Mars 2008 20:58 (UTC)) Mirë pra. Do të ishte mirë që të lokalizojmë përafërsisht vendbanimet nga kjo listë Lokalitete Shqiptare në Principatën serbe (1817-1865). Është vështir me siguri po bile e kemi një hartë ashtu që të dalim në internet me ta e ndoshta e tërheq edhe dikë që ka informata për vendbanime të tilla. Pas nja gjashtë mujve me siguri shtohen t´dhënat dhe na mbetet që ti vërtetojmë. --Hipi Zhdripi 9 Mars 2008 00:51 (UTC) Upss!! Kom pas kontakte me djemë e pleqë të shumtë të rrafshit të Kosovës që thojin që e kanë prejardhjen prej Serbisë (rasti i fudit, me mbiemrin "Abazi" - sot jetojnë në Prishtinë, pastaj Sekiraça etj.). Shumica e të rinjëve janë të interesuar ta dinë nga ku. Të rinjët i kanë mundësit tjera nga pleqtë. :Tjeta. Në qoftë se mund tju jem në ndihmë, unë kam njohuri në ambientin e design. Si Inkscape, Adobe Illustrator, qe perdoren per grafik vektoriale. Te fala. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 9 Mars 2008 01:36 (UTC) Të mos gabohem Fjala "Ar" (Ara që punohet) në sllavishte nuk është toponim i zakonshëm? Po pyes pasi që për fillim do të ishte mirë të bëjmë një hartë të toponimeve që për bazë kanë fjalët shqipe apo fjalët si alaban, arbanas e të ngjajshme.--Hipi Zhdripi 9 Mars 2008 05:07 (UTC) Tung.Kurë eshte fjala per Ara , pra ara qe punohet kemi raste te sllavet kur perdorin p.sh. Hasanova ara, Hasanova vedenica etj, Ndersa tek ne kemi shum raste psh> Ara e Milloshit, ara e shkavt,etj etj. raste te shumta. Pajotohem se duhet ti japmi redesi emtave qe kan per baze fjalet shqipe .Planeti 9 Mars 2008 07:43 (UTC) Kategorizimi :Pershendetje Planeti, :Kisha nje verejtje rreth kategorizimit. :Kategorizimin e artikujve ketu e bejme sipas shkalleve me qellim qe te arrijme efikasitet dhe lehtesi te gjetjes se materialeve nga ana e kerkuesve te tyre, pra nga lexuesit e wikipedias. :Shkallezimi nenkupton kategorizimin e kategorive dhe futjen e artikujve ne kategorite me pake perfshirese. :Sqarim: Shembull artikulli : Gjeografia e Kosovës duhet futur vetëm ne category:Gjeografia e Kososvës dhe në asnjë kategori tjetër, kurse kjo kategori duhet të futur në kategoritë category:Gjeografia e shteteve dhe category:Kosovë, kategoria category:Gjeografia e shteteve futet në kategorinë category:Gjeografi. :Në këtë mënyrë i ikim stërngarkimit të kategorisë Gjeografi dhe lehtësojmë gjetjen e shpejtë të materialeve. :Flm për mirëkuptim. (Puntori 2 Prill 2008 09:45 (UTC)) Portal Këto posht janë fletat që mund të hynë në punë. Rregullo ashtu si mendon që është më mirë. Do të ishte mirë (e di që kushtonë kohë) të krijosh një regjister ku mbanë shënime (në Portal:Gjeografi/WikiProjekte, fotografit e përdorura etj.) për ndryshimet. Janë të mira për veten tënde dhe për të tjerët.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Prill 2008 23:38 (UTC) #Portal:Gjeografi/A e dini se #Portal:Gjeografi/Artikuj të ri #Portal:Gjeografi/Artikulli i muajit #Portal:Gjeografi/Fotografia e muajit #Portal:Gjeografi/Gjeografi Lista #Portal:Gjeografi/Intro #Portal:Gjeografi/Kategori #Portal:Gjeografi/WikiProjekte #Portal:Gjeografi/box-header Harta të Kosovës Artikulli Harta të Kosovës nuk mund të ekzistoj i till. Nëse kam kuptuar qëllimin tënd drejtë atëherë shiko një shembull këtu. Për çka duhet ajo nuk e di por e di që me kohë i gjendet vendi edhe asaj. Aty ku ka mund të bëhet sortimi :).--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Prill 2008 20:51 (UTC) Pershendetje! Unë kam menduar diqka tjetër ashtu si ma ka marr mendje. Ekam pa me nji portal te Gjeografise dhe me ka pelqy, prandaj mendova qe mundemi edhe ne ne shqip. megjitheate flm per bashkpunim.Planeti 6 Prill 2008 06:13 (UTC) Pershendetje edhe njiher! Në anglisht edhe te të tjerët në portalin e gjeografisë ekziston Categoria harta, ku janë te vendosura pastaj nënkategoritë tjera...., më ndihmoni t'a kuptoj se si qendron puna . Planeti 6 Prill 2008 06:24 (UTC) Puna është kështu (si mendoj unë). Enciklopedia sq.Wikipedia ndahet në 8 hapësira. 7 janë si "kuzhinë/punishte" (edhe kjo këtu ku po bisedojmë është një hapësirë-fushë) dhe një është hapsira për artikujt d.m.th Encilopedia. Për t´i dalluar i këto hapsira i kemi ngjrosur pakës hapsirat që nuk i takojnë hapsirës së artikujve. Pak si ngjyrë vjollcë është edhe hapsira e portaleve. Portalet ekzistojnë gjaja se për të ndihmuar lexuesin për të "notuar" në lëmi të caktuara. Projektet e redaktorëve ju ndihmojnë redaktorëve që të punojnë në pjesë më të zbehta të një lëmije të caktuar. Nëse ke ndërment të krijosh ndnjë projekt atëherë e hapë një fletë me të cilën i lidhë fletat tjera ashtu që në fund japin një projekt i cili më vonë shërben për redaktorët gjatë redaktimeve të arikujve. Me fjalë tjera shërben si vegël për mirë mbajtjen e artikujve. vegla të tilla për gjeografi: ::Wikipedia:Projekti i shteteve ::Wikipedia:Projekti Kalendarë ::Wikipedia:Projekti Popuj ::Wikipedia:Projekti Qytete ::Wikipedia:Projekti Harta - këtu mund të krijosh një magazinë me harta.--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Prill 2008 11:25 (UTC)